During fabrication of integrated circuits (ICs), typically a plurality of layers are deposited on a substrate, particularly a semiconductor substrate, and are patterned and/or etched to form an integrated circuit or a plurality of integrated circuits which have to be diced afterwards. For the fabricated ICs to work properly, it is important that each circuit layer is aligned with a previously formed circuit layer or layers, at least within some permissible fabrication tolerance.